Bon Voyage
by xzmy
Summary: The BLU Spy receives a tip off about a RED advance. Going solo, he discovers far more than anticipated. And so do BLU. Chapter 2 in progress
1. Chapter 1

**TF2, a game I actually play regularly!**

**Enjoy!**

'It...it was a trap after all?' A weakened voice, dripped in a French accent asked. His brown eyes glistening as tears filled with pain obscured his vision,

'I'm glad you picked up on it so late. You waltzed into my hands. And you bought your little BLU friends along for the ride too.' A second voice came, the words stabbing into the BLU Spy's heart. In feeble response, the Spy muttered the word no several times, 'You just can't face it. Who would of thought we could pull strings like that? You'd think we were some kind of care free Engineer, enjoying a shift on the banjo.' The voice chuckled, though no joy could be sensed in the laughter. Only harshness,

'You're quarrel is with me!' The Spy yelled, a sudden wave of confidence flowing through him, 'Let the others go free.' He demanded. A slight amount of power filled his voice. But not enough,

'And why would I do that? Because some past it BLU Spy has told me to? Don't make me laugh. I could kill you now, but I am not. Yet you still want more?' The Spy shook his head,

'What I want bears to relevance to you or I. Let them go free! They followed me here. I don't want them to di-' Everything faded to black. The dim light soon reappeared as the voice shook his fist, a stinging pain hitting home in his hand,

'I call the shots,' He fished into his pocket, pulling out a beaten walkie-talkie, 'Fire when ready. All teams.' he said quietly, glaring into the Spy's eyes, the latter's widening,

'What? Who's firing?' The Spy asked, his voice barely a whisper, the French accent leaving him with every breath. The voice sinisterly smirked,

'Shh. Listen.' Barely a second after the 'n' left his lips, several shots cracked outside of the building, mirrored by screams of pain and agony. The cigarette dropped out of the Spy's mouth, ash flailing around as it fell. Mustering the little strength he had, the Spy dragged himself to the window and peered out. Instant regret hit him. The voice laughed mockingly in the background as a handgun, resembling a magnum with a custom engraving along the barrel,

'You...why...you can't shoot them.' The Spy breathed as the sight held onto his gaze, like a nightmare in which you'd never wake up from,

'I can, _mon bon ami_. I wish you good luck, wherever this bullet take you. Hell, perhaps?' The Spy closed his eyes as the barrel was pressed against his head, 'I shall meet you there. Hell is RED.'

_Bang._

Blood was soaked up by the wooden flooring. A sigh, followed by hasty steps away from the corpse was the only sound audible. There was nothing. On a battlefield. There was nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own any of the characters mentioned, only the storyline.**

**3 Months Earlier**

The Soldier looked down the table, housing the 8 other BLU team members. The Spy sat at the opposite end of the table, eyes scanning the papers in front of him, labeled 'Brief: Courtesy of the Administrator',

'Right you lot,' The Soldier began, agitation in his voice, 'You know how I am about these meetings and these damn 'briefs',' He scoffed, 'If it wasn't for my experience I wouldn't be surprised if she bellowed out instructions through that damn speaker system. Now, onto this brief-'

'What's the point?' A thick Boston accent came from the right side of the table. The Soldier raised his head a little, enough to grab a look at the Scout, while still giving off the illusion he was reading through the brief,

'Scout. Did you really, really just ask me that?' The Soldier asked, now glaring at the Scout. Despite the helmet covering his eyes, you could feel his gaze,

'Uh...n-no sir. Not me, no way.' The Scout said, hesitance in his voice. The Sniper and Engineer, sitting opposite the Scout, shared a quiet chuckle as they looked at the Soldier,

'The point is, this brief prepares us for what we will face. It could stop us from having to sew your maggoty legs back to your body. Now shut up and let me read this God damn brief!' The Soldier snapped, the Scout jumped slightly as his voice increased in volume,

'Ye-yes sir!' The Scout replied. The Soldier held his gaze on the Scout for a few seconds longer, before turning his attention back to the brief,

'Now. This brief is suggested another BLU advance on our RED 2fort,' He began to explain, making sure each word had meaning despite his obvious lack of enthusiasm, 'We've been drafted to defend it. There's a lot of big words here about what it could mean if we lost 2fort, which I'm sure you Scout wouldn't be able to comprehend.' This sudden break gained a few chuckles from 7 classes, excluding the Scout and the Soldier,

'Pff.' The Scout murmured, slumping down into his seat,

'We leave tomorrow at 1300 hours. I expect you maggots there sharpish. Dismissed.' The Soldier said, the other classes jumping out of their seats and headed for the door, 'Spy. Remain behind.' The Frenchman cocked his head, an eyebrow raised. The Soldier gestured to the window, which revealed the other classes chatting away as they left the room's perimeter,

'Why am I to remain behind, monsieur?' The Spy asked, standing by the soldier's side as they overlooked an industrial facility, the letter painted on three different containers, on top of each other,

'Because the Administrator has personally told me you are to play a pivotal role in this mission.' The Soldier explained briefly,

'An enemy Spy? My role is to kill him-'

'No, son. There is rumors of a team of three Engineers locking down their intel. I know there's a voice in your head, screaming for us to send in the Heavy's, the Soldier's and the Medic who has an Ubercharge at the ready.'

'Qui. Continue.'

'But if _our _intel is correct, and I have no reason to doubt it, then the sissy means of stealth would be required. To disrupt any possible Sentries the Engineers will have annoyingly prepared at the beginning of the round.' The Spy smirked slightly at the 'sissy' comment. The Soldier had always had a way with words. Normally insulting every other classes methods,

'So you can come in and destroy them?' The Spy inquired, leaning on the glass. The Soldier shrugged, before a grin set upon him,

'Exactly. I'd volunteer happily to place a zapper-'

'Sapper.' The Spy sighed, the Soldier shrugged once more,

'Whatever the damn thing's called, I'd use the zapper, sapper to disable their devices and then blow those bastards to Hell!' He laughed, quickly composing himself, 'But you're the expert 'rogue' here, so I, along with the Administrator, am entrusting you with the responsibility of being...sneaky.' The Soldier explained, the Spy smiling and nodding along,

'Sounds fine. Can I go now? I don't want to miss the food. I fear the Russian will of probably eaten everything.' The Soldier nodded. The Spy thanked him and then hurried out of the room, adjusting his tie as he closed the door behind him. The Soldier watched him leave, before sighing.

It wasn't going to be a brief mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Aye it took a while

Here's chapter 3!

I hope it was worth the wait

-GabeN

'Merci.' The Spy replied, his mask stretching sidewards as his trademark smile crossed his face,

'I was given no mercy by a 'higher power',' The chef scoffed, 'I'd rather be mashing BLU bastards than brown potatoes.' the chef sighed. The Spy, not knowing an appropriate reaction to the chef's tales, simply nodded and proceeded to an empty table. He looked at his tray, the same dull, colourless pallet laid before him. It was hard to believe this 'food' was keeping the RED force going-

'Spy.' a think, Russian accented voice came-let alone a horizontally gifted Heavy. The Spy looked up, to see the familiar neutral face of the Heavy Weapons Guy,

'Heavy. I see you are without food. Have you eaten?' The Spy asked. The Heavy nodded. Hardly a surprising answer. Yet he still couldn't understand how anyone could become rotund on meals like this on a daily basis. The bench shifted momentarily as another distinctive character came to sit beside the Spy, this time on his right,

''Sup Frenchie?' The Scout asked, a smile on his face, 'What did the Soldier wanna speak to you about?' The Spy sighed. The Scout didn't need to know. Well, perhaps he did. The intel he was tasked with capturing, was guarded by three Engineers and their sentries. Probably level 3 ones, at that,

'The Soldier has given me a special task for this mission-' the pair leaned towards the Spy, sucked in by curiosity alone, '-Three Engineers. One intel. I've been told to sap them for you,' he said, prodding the Heavy in the arm, who responded with a slight grunt of acknowledgment, 'Then you take them out and grab the intel. Home free.' The Spy chuckled, glancing to the Scout. He'd be the one with the intel, partly because he was more than happy to grab a BLU briefcase, strap it to his back and then run for the RED intel room. A rather simple job, assuming the enemy Sniper's had been taken care of,

'Oh, so none of that, secret agent bullcrap? Hey, you might just be getting some respect from the ol' dog.' The Scout chuckled, the 'ol' dog' being the Soldier,

'Non. None of that.' The Spy murmured, igniting a cigarette, feeling that would give satisfy him more than the food he was going to eat,

'So, me and medic, we part of plan? Destroy sentries?' The Heavy asked in slightly broken English. The Spy nodded,

'And the Soldier, too-'

'Shit, he's gonna get his hands dirty too? None of this, commanding from the sidelines crap? Hell, you ain't the only one getting respect now. He wants to join in.' The Scout laughed, the chuckle quickly elevated. The Spy frowned at the annoying tone of his laughter,

'The Soldier has always been fighting. You've always been in the resupply room when he's blowing RED buggers up.' Another voice. The Demoman. The Heavy chuckled as the Scout slumped his head into his palm,

'Whatever man, just don't come crying to me when you want your eye patch changing.' The Scout replied, a slight smirk on his face, one that the Demoman shared, along with a laugh,

'Aye, and don't come crying to me, when your wee diaper is filled with your own sh-'

'Some of us are trying to eat here.' The Spy sighed. He'd rather not be aware of the contents of the Scout's diapers. Though, in all truth, he could probably compare it to what he was forcing himself to eat as the other classes conversed, 'Is the range open?' the Spy asked. The Demoman nodded,

'Aye, I just came from there. Engi and the Soldier are there.' The Spy nodded his thanks, before stepping away from the table as the Demoman took his place.

_Time to home up my aim with the Revolver._


End file.
